Secrets Well Kept
by karlacm
Summary: Willifer story about what happen since they met till their wedding. Their will be tears fight and love. Not the best summary but read and review Willifer
1. Chapter 1

As I drank my coffee I opened the fridge door. My stomach was growling, I didn't eat diner yesterday. We left from New Orleans around 10:30p.m. and got here like at 1:00 p.m.

There was bread, Chinese food (as always), juice, and dairy products. Perfect for a sandwich. I put my sandwich in the toaster, I usually never do but he bread was like ice. As I waited for it to get ready I made my bed, and check my phone no missed called no messages. No messages. "Pipipipipipi" was the sound of the toaster, meaning my sandwich was ready, finally time to eat. I poor my self a glass of juice and peacefully eat my sandwich.

I looked at my watch 6:40 a.m. I woke early don't know why because I was tired. I decided to start getting ready. After taking a good long bath I put black pants on and a blue top with my "work boots". I left with my room clean, which I don't regularly do because I never have time…work. As I left my apartment I locked the door and walked to the parking lot.

* * *

When I got to the BAU Hotch was already their like always. I walked in to my office it looked the exact same way a left it, a mess. I had three big piles of files and papers on my desk. I sat down on my chair and the New Orleans case was right in front of me, and the only thing that I could think about was him. Will. Will he call me? I chuckled at my thoughts I was acting just like a teenage girl.

I heard a knock on my door, I raised my head to see Hotch

"We have a case" he said

I looked at him confuse, without even asking he responded

"They contacted me, is a close one'" he said serious which got me a bit worried

"I send you the e- mail, tell me when you are ready" he said and left my office

I rapidly check my email, there were a bunch of pictures of dead woman that have been repeatedly stab. I didn't recognize any of them, I don't get why Hotch said it was a 'close one'. I was about to log out when I notice there was another document, it was about Reid's mom it said she is a suspect! I stared at the document in pure disbelief. That wasn't right, I know her. Diana might lose it sometimes but she is not capable of this.

* * *

I quickly exited my office and walked straight to Hotch's office

"Ready" I said and left

"We have a case" I said to Emily Morgan and Rossi which were talking, well gossiping as always.

"Where is pretty boy" Morgan said taking a sit

"Las Vegas" Hotch said entering the room

"Why" Morgan said obviously worried

"You are about to find out" I said and waited for everyone to take a sit before beginning

"Three women have been found dead in Las Vegas. All three have been repeatedly stabbed. All of them single, live alone, no kid. Fist Lucy White then Paula Miller and hopefully last Samantha Green" I said and put pictures of the victims the dump sides… "And…Las Vegas police have a suspect Diana Ried…Reid's mom" I put a picture of her. Everyone was as confuse and shock as I was. "Cops found her in the crime scene cover in blood…Ried is in Las Vegas with her" I concluded.

I took a seat and checked my phone while they where discussing the case. I had one message. It was from Will it said:

Thanks again you guys

really help.

So…want to get together

some time, yes no?

-Will

I found my self-smiling at the text, luckily no one notice.

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch said

I guess I'll have to catch up in the plane. He remember…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review…**

**Sorry for the bad update and I am in exams so I been really busy, this is not the best I am tired…but hope you like it**

* * *

*at Las Vegas police station*

"Hi, I am Jennifer Jareau with the fbi" I said stretching my hand to the head detective

"This is SSA Hotchner, Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi" I said introducing the team except Reid…

"fbi?" he said clearly confused

"We are here because of the murder case" Hotch said

"Ohh right you must the kid's team, I think there must be some kind of confusion we already have the murder" the detective, Paterson, said

"That's the thing, we think you have the wrong 'suspect'… she is schizophrenic, is possible she is being frame, you don't have concrete evidence." Rossi said trying to get the detective to give them a chance to help them

"We do have concrete evidence, and we don't need your help. We already have the murder" Paterson said upset

"Common detective we just want to help you and a friend, let's be 100% sure that Ms. Reid is not guilty, please" Morgan said nicely

"Alright, knock yourself out" the detective said not that comfortable with us being here

* * *

"Am going to the bathroom" I said standing up. We have been talking about the case for an hour and we haven't come up with something yet.

Hotch nodded.

As soon as I walked in to the restroom I reach for my phone in my pocket. I dialed Will's phone, I stared at his number for a couple of seconds. I wasn't so sure now if to call him, I might look…'obsess'. After overthinking it I press 'call'. As I waited for him to answer my heart beat increase, I wasn't sure what to say.

"LaMontagne" he said in his hot accent which made my heart melt like high school girl. I haven't felt this way in a long time

"Hey, is JJ" I said trying to sound…normal…calm

"Oh hey there, thought you wouldn't call"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I thought you didn't like it"

"Well I guess you were wrong"

"So you like me" he said interested in knowing the answer

"I didn't said that" I said, and smile somehow I knew he knew I was smiling

"Ohh common that is just mean" he said with a 'please tell me' tone

I heard someone enter then restroom "JJ, Hotch calling" Emily said and left. I rolled my eyes

"Well I have to run, and about later, yes" I said and hung-up immediately not letting him answer. I put my cellphone away and walked back to the room where the team is.

"JJ you go and check up with Reid, make sure he is holding up ok" Hotch order

I nodded, walked out and got a SUV. As I drive to the asylum I couldn't help to think about Will, he looks nice funny is hot and sweet nothing else to ask for. And I think he likes me. I smile just thinking about me and him together.

* * *

I walked in to the room with two mug of coffee and sat in front of Spence.

"Who are you doing?" I said passing him the mug of coffee

"She can't remember anything…I know she didn't it" he said with a shaky voice

"Hey, Spence" I said holding his hands "We are going to find who did it, we are all here because of you and because we all know your mom didn't do it" I said and let go of his hand

"Thank you" he said and smile

"Always" I said and smiled back

"How is your mom holding up"

"She is tired and trying to remember, she is sleeping right now"

"That's good"

"yeah I guess"

After a few minutes of silent I talked.

"Reid sorry but I have to leave" I said standing up

"oh no don't worry I get it" he said standing up too

I left my mug on the table and walked away

"JJ wait" Spencer said just as I was leaving

"What is it Spence" I said and turn around

"Please find how did it" he said with a shaky voice again

"I promise"

When I hopped into the SUV I got a text from hotch:

_Go to the hotel its been_

_a long day._

_At 7:00 am tomorrow at_

_the police station. Good night_

_-Hotch_

* * *

When I got to the hotel room I took a bath. I wasn't tired so I decided to watch tv. After 20 minutes of going through the channel watching a little of new I turned off the tv. As I walked to the bed my phone vibrated. It was a text, from Will. It said:

_Call me when you _

_are free. I will like _

_to plan our 'date' (;_

_-Will_

I choose not to answer him right away…I'll wait until tomorrow to plan our 'date'. I put my phone on the night table and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review really appreciate it. Sorry if you find and grammar mistakes my mother langue is not English…**

**Wasn't sure when i was going to be able to update or be free so here it goes, enjoy it **

* * *

I was putting my watch on. It has a leather black band, the watch is gold and has little shiny fake diamonds around it, it is beautiful and at the same time simple, my mom gave it to me as a Christmas present. It was our first Christmas without…Rosaline. As I was putting my sister's necklace I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah" I shouted turning my head to the direction of the door

"We are going to the diner next to the hotel" Morgan said from outside the room

"Ok I'll be there in a sec" I said

I took my phone gun and patch. I put my phone on my purse and gun and patch on my waits. I also grab my sweeter.

"Coming" I said not surely if Morgan was till there

I open the door and surprisingly he was.

"Sleep well?" he asked as we walked towards the elevator

"I guess…how's Reid doing?" I said pushing the L (lobby) bottom

"He is handling well…of course he is stress and worried"

"Hope we get to the bottom of this soon" I said and the elevator door opened everyone was there waiting for us. I guess I was running late.

* * *

When we headed back to the police station Reid was there, waiting for us.

"Hey guys, I think I got something" Reid said anxiously

"What is it" Rossi said

Reid walked to the room where we were set up. We all follow

"She remembered. And she has an alibi for the second murder, she was at the library. And also that night when they found her she remember applying pressure to the stab wounds. And the victim, Ms. Green, mutter something before dying"

"What Reid?" Hotch said impatiently

"She said my name" he said and looked at us in a desperate confuse way

"Reid we aren't 100% sure what your mom is saying is true I mean remember she is schizophrenic, and plus you were in DC" Morgan said

"Yeah I know, you don't have to remember me of that. I was the one who deal with her. I was the one. You have to believe me when I say she is telling the truth" he said in sad tone, his eyes were getting watery. He really care about his mom

"Sorry kid I didn't meant it the way" Morgan said putting his hand on Reid's shoulder

"Yeah I know" Reid said avoiding eye contact

"Ok let's get to this, Morgan and Reid go back to the asylum talk to her, let see if she remember something else" Hotch order

"I doubt it but okey" Reid said walking out Morgan following him

"Prentiss go dipper into Samantha Green pass see if you can find something that ties her up with Reid get Garcia to help you, Rossi you are with me, JJ press conference." Hotch said we all nodded and stared working.

I took advantage of being alone and text Will

Well I guess our 'date

Planning' will have to wait

until tonight or so. Really

busy, sorry…

-JJ

When I finish texting Will and with the press conference I walked to the room where we were and they were tracking down a guy, William David, his mom was abused by his dad and was found dead, stab. He was a friend of Reid's dad. I guess somehow Samantha knew.

"Let's go" Hotch said exiting the room we all follow

* * *

*at the unsub's house*

Morgan kick down the door and Hotch enter first. Hotch took left, Morgan took right me and Prentiss went upstairs, Rossi took the back. Reid wasn't allowed to go, Hotch orders.

"Clear" everyone said except Rossi

It was a really nice house clean and full of pictures of his mom and none of his dad. We were looking through his stuff when Morgan said;

"The back Rossi, he got him"

We all rotated to the back where we found Rossi trying to negotiate with William but he wouldn't let go of the weapon. When he was about to take the shot a sneak to his back and pointed the gun to his head.

"Drop it" I said firmly

He carefully put his hands up dropped the weapon. Guess it was a happy ending.

"JJ call Reid, let him now" hotch said while Morgan cuffed William

"Done" I responded…Reid is going to be so happy and relief

* * *

When we were on the plane except Reid he wanted to be with his mom, Hotch authorized it. I got a message from will it said:

No worries buttercup

I'll be waiting. Luck on

case. Hope to see you

soon

-Will

I smiled he makes me so happy…wait buttercup?! Ooh I'll have to talk to him about this…buttercup.

* * *

**hope you liked it, review **

**Constructive criticism accepted **** but plz don't be rude**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it. I am thinking of changing the tittle of the story, tell me what you think and thanks for the reviews**

* * *

I raised my head and saw Hotch standing on my door.

"Did you sleep here?" Hotch said looking at his watch

"Apparently" I said trying to keep my eyes open. I looked out the window the sun was coming out

"Go home, take a bath, don't take long" Hotch said and left

"Will do" I said…practically to myself

When I was going to put my head down again my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id…it was Will.

"JJ" I said with my eyes close and my head down

"Sorry for waking you up buttercup" he said noticing that I was still sleeping

"You didn't" I said putting my head up

"How you doi-wait a minute buttercup?!" I said remembering

I could hear him chuckling "I knew that was coming" he said, I could feel him smirking

"Why buttercup, and where did you get that name" I said curiously

"I guess you'll have to wait, plus I think you'll find out you are smart enough" he said, I smiled

"Flattering, but we are not over with this jet" I said warning wim

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am, so what's up with our supposed to be date" I said bringing up the theme

"Why do you have to say it like that, is a date, right" he said insecure

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta run call you later have to get ready" I said in a hurry

"Bu—" I hung up I had to leave and get ready, kind of felt bad, hope he gets it I don't want him to think I was ignoring him or our 'date'. I don't even know if it's a date I mean he ask me out with a text message.

* * *

I arrive home 10 minutes later, light traffic. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a five minutes bath…longer than I was expecting I put on whatever I found, dark blue jeans with a short sleeve shirt. I looked at my watch 7:20 I have to get there before 7:30 I thought. I rushed out the door leaving it unlock, I was in a hurry, I didn't notice.

* * *

When I got there everyone was there. I hope we have no case I badly want this weekend free. I knock on Hotch's door

"Come in" I heard him say

"Sorry am late, do we have a case"

"You tell me" he said clearly busy

"Not for now" I said with my fingers cross

"You know what tell everyone to take the weekend free, you all been working hard. I'll pull some strings" he said

"Ok thanks" I said dancing in my inside

"Aha, but JJ before leaving I want you to finish some work, paper work. Make those piles shorter, tell the rest too" he said taking another file from his piles

"Of course" I said and walked out

I walked to the bullpen.

"Weekend off" I said looking at Morgan waiting for his reacting.

"Yes!" he said like a little boy, he literally jumped out of his chair

"What are you planning?" Emily asked putting the pen she was using down

"Not sure but nothing related to work" I responded, and she chuckled

"Anyone wants to get drinks later" Emily asked as always

"Am in" Morgan and Reid said at the same time

"Sure" I said

"Ok I'll ask the rest" Emily said getting up

I walked back to my office and immediately reached for my phone and dialed Will's number. I was worried maybe we wouldn't pick up.

"You up one me" he said without greeting first

"Yeah about that am really sorry"

"Ok if you insist I'll forgive you" I chuckled

"So are you free this weekend?" I ask with my fingers cross again

"Luckily I am" he said. And a smile was plastered in my face

"Great, me too" I said excited

"Are you coming here or I am going there?"

"You choose" I said preventing to choose

"You own me a favor for hanging up on me" he said, I could feel he was smirking again

"Oh really" I said knowing that I was the one who will end up choosing

"Yep" he said

"Mmmm what about rock paper scissors" I said preventing to choose again, I always choose

"Oh great solution" he said with sarcasm

"123"

"Scissors"

"Paper"

"Ooh"

"I guess I win" he said somehow proud

"So you are coming" I said to be sure

"Yep, no wait you come here, I am the guy I should be the one planning our date" he said

"If you say so,, see ya tomorrow, got work to do"

"See ya tomorrow buttercup, bye I'll send you my adress"

I smiled he is such a gentleman; he makes me so happy he just makes me forget everything for a minute. And buttercup I kind of like it is sweet, what does he mean though. Uh Will… trying to taking him out my head I stared working, no excused or reason to be interrupted with Will. It will be perfect, I hope so.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think about the tittle thing. Next chapter the date, promise **


	5. Chapter 5

**Really bad update sorry :/ Hope you like it and Merry Christmas, is a bit late but… hope everyone had a good Christmas. Thanks for the review and hope you like it**

* * *

"Flight 123, New Orleans" I heard a woman said, I got there on time…luck. I sat down in me seat , there was another person, he look older than me.

"Hey, my name is Jack" he said eagerly

"JJ" I said smiling without showing my teeth's

"Why are you going to New Orleans? Family?" he said

"No" i said not wanting to share my personal life with some stranger

"Ooh I see, you have a boyfriends, am I wrong?" he said in an obnoxious tone. Took a deep breath and put my head back. This going to be a long flight, I thought.

As soon as the flight was over, I stand up.

"In a hurry to see your boyfriend" he said with a smirk in his face

"If you don't shut up right now I'll put a bullet right through your asshole," I said showing him my gun. I was tired of him. He was in shock I think he pie his pants.

I got out of the plan and I think Jack was still sitting down. I took my phone and texted Will

Am here

-JJ

Seconds after I got a text from him

I know

-Will

I turned around and there he was as much as I wanted to jump on top of him, I couldn't. I smiled he smiled back. We awkwardly hugged, somehow I felt save in his arms. Seconds later, we pulled apart

"Hey buttercup" he said

"I really need to know what you mean by that"

"You will, soon"

We started to walk toward the exit.

"How was the flight?" he asked taking my bag from my hand I tried to get it back put he insisted

"Horrible…good at the very end" I said thinking of that moment

"Why?"

"Well I was next this guy who was really annoying and wouldn't stop talking and saying that I was going to visit my…boyfriend, until I make him stop" I said

"And how exactly did you make him stop?" he said as we got in the car

"Well I told him that if he doesn't shut up I'll but a bullet right through his asshole, and of course I showed him my gun" I said a little ashamed. Will started laughing

"Of course you did" he looked at me and smiled

* * *

"This is my home" he said opening the door

"Cozy" I said looking at his house

He gave me a tour of his apartment. It is organize and lovely.

"Ready for our date" Will said

"So early?" I said looking at my watch, 4:00

"Yeah"

"So what should I were?" I asked not sure where he is taking me

"Something causal"

"Is a t-shirt and shorts good?"

"Perfect" he said "Oh and comfortable shoes"

"Are we going jogging or something?" I said joking, he chuckled. I headed to his bedroom to get change

* * *

He was covering my eyes when we got there. I could feel the floor was kind of rocky. I almost fall but he caught be just in time.

"Ok, this is it" he said taking his hands off my eyes. It was beautiful the sun was coming down, sunset. The sky was flawless in a deep, endless blue. I looked down and there was a canoe and two paddles. I looked at him confuse

"Common, you'll like it" he said and helped me get into the canoe

"So are we going boating" I said not really sure of what was going on

"Aha"

"Is this safe?" I said

"JJ, relax is fine, let's have some fun" he said taking a paddle and giving one to me. We both stared paddling it was kind of awkward at the beginning.

"What are you scared of?" he asked out of nowhere

"Uh…sharks, clowns I hate clowns, and mostly the woods"

"It's funny I heard there are some sharks around this area" he said trying to mock me which was working. I look around.

"Aaaaa!" I screamed without noticing I was in the water. It was freezing.

"Will!"

"I was just kidding you know?" he said laughing at me. I reach for his arm and pulled him. In a matter of second we were both in the water. We were both laughing and shaking….it was really cold. We stop laughing and there was a silence, we both lean and kiss. I felt like teenage girl butterflies all over my stomach. It was gentle…perfect. We pulled apart and smiled.

"It is a great date after all" I said. He blush

"Am freezing," he said

"You aren't the only one" he grabbed me from the waist and helped me get back up to the canoe, the he jump in to.

"I remember in high school we made a trip to this park. In that park there was a lake. Well eventually at one point we passed through the lake and at that very special moment I lost my balance and felt to the lake." Will said. I was cracking up "Well thanks for your support" he said

"Am so sorry" I said laughing, "I just imagine you fal-"

"Changing topic, do you have any siblings?" he said. I went from a happy mood to feeling blue.

I hold my sister's necklace tight holding my tears back

"Did I said something wrong?" Will said noticing the change in my mood

"No no, I-I had a sister, she gave me this necklace, before she committed su—suicide" I said avoiding eye contact. He didn't talk he just came to my said and hugged me. It was I needed a shoulder to cry one. I didn't want to ruin our date so I sucked it up and we kept talking about our self. It was just perfect. Unique. I didn't wanted the day to end. However, I still have a day with him

* * *

**Review. Merry belated Christmas :P**


End file.
